


The Queen and Her Human

by TacticalWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Mates, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalWriter/pseuds/TacticalWriter
Summary: Mason a human and Katherine the Vampire Queen cross paths on the first day of school, what will happen as time goes on?





	1. Finding Your Mate

Mason

*URRRRRRHH* “AHHH I’M AWAKE!!” I yell bolting out of bed onto the floor, “Oof, ow” I groan. “HAHAHAHAHA!!! Bro you should’ve s-seen your f-face!!” My annoying brother Aiden says, laughing. “Ha ha har har, best joke ever” I reply with sarcasm dripping like venom in my voice. “Haa anyways we gotta go get breakfast or we’re gonna be late to school.” He says walking out of my room. I let out a grumble and get up off the floor. I take a look around my room, a gaming PC in the corner, another desk on the other side of the room so I can draw or do homework, and a TV mounted on the wall in front of my bed with a shelf below it with a PS4 hooked up to it. I walk to my dresser and gab a shirt that has Rainbow Six Siege on it, and some jeans. I walk downstairs after getting dressed and look to see my brother cooking some bacon and Chicken. “Ya know bro, I think we are the only ones that don’t eat normal breakfast food.” I say sincerely. “Yup” He says, popping the ‘p’. We sit down and eat, “I think mo-” I try to say but get cut off, “Dont, Mason, Mom and Dad have been gone for 2 years now. We’ve been find on our own.” He says firmly, but slightly annoyed. I just stay quiet. “Alright let’s go, can’t be late to school on the first day as seniors.” Aiden says, I just nod then get up and put my dishes in the sink and walk out behind him.

The ride is quiet besides from the music playing, we arrive at the school and see they already have their poster up, “VAMP HIGHSCHOOL WELCOMES YOU BACK!!” “Ya know it’s still hard to believe that vampires actually exists.” I blurt out, “Don’t forget they’re part of the reason why we don’t have parents anymore.” He says as he parks. We hop on and head to the front to go in. “Hey! Aiden, Mason! It’s been awhile huh?” Our best friend, Travis, yells walking up to us. “Travis, bud, how ya been?” I say to him, he chuckles, “It’s been going. Did y’all hear who’s coming to this school?” He asks, and we shake our heads no. “Guys! Agh, okay, listen. I’ve heard that the Queen of Vamps, and her “Friends” are coming to this school.” He says. My face, along with my brother’s, go pale at this. ‘Fuck, I’ll have to keep an eye out for Aiden now’ As I was just about to say something the warning bell goes off, and we all curse and run off to our classes.

I make it to class just in time, and sit down just as the bell rings. ‘Phew that was close’ I just stay silent while everyone else talks to one another. “SILENCE!!!” Mr. Thomas yells, “Hello class, before we start off, I would like to introduce one of our new students.” As he says this I smell something really good, vanilla mixed with lavender. Then the most beautiful girl walks in. “This is Ms. Katherine Smith, I expect everyone to treat her with respe-” Mr. Thomas says but gets cut off by the new girl. “MINE” She growls out with her fangs extended, looking at….me. ‘Oh shit….Double shit, she’s a vamp’ I shoot outta my chair and take off and out the other door to the classroom. I run down the empty hallway, trying to get her off my trail I turn right and find the stairs. As I’m halfway up the stairs I look up and she her at the top, staring down at me with a smirk. I curse under my breath. I jump over the railing, landing back on the bottom floor. Just as I was about to take off, I get grabbed and turned around to see the most beautiful set of purple eyes looking at my blue ones. “You. Are. Mine!” She growls out, and the last thing I remember is passing out in her grasp.


	2. Finding Her Mate

Katherine

“Kath! Get up, we have to go to the fucking human school today!!” My sister Rose, yells from outside my bedroom door. “Hgrrrrrr” I groan, “Why do I need to go to school if I’m the Vampire Queen again?” “Because you need to make appearances and look good to the public so they don’t think you’re a bitch queen that wants them dead.” Rose explains. ‘He’s right Kath, we don’t want people to hate us to where they rebel.’ Vanessa, my demon, says. ‘I know this, I'm just tired alright? Let's get ready then.’

(Timeskip brought to you by: Watermelons)

“We’ve arrived, let's go see our friends little sister” I tell Rose. We hop out of the car and walk to the back of the building, since we don’t want attention by going through the front. “Hey girls!” Rose yells. “Hey! We were wondering if y’all were gonna show,” Alexis said cheerfully, while Bella, Tina, and Abby all nod their heads agreeing. “Well if Ms. Queen herself here would actually get up on time like she’s supposed to then we would’ve been here earlier.” Rose says in a snarky voice. “Whatever” I mumble out, ‘Can we go to class now?’ Vanessa asks hurriedly. ‘Okay? Everything alright?’ I ask her, ‘I feel like something is going to happen, something good. I don’t know for sure.’ She responds. “Well I don’t know about y’all but Ima head to class. Might as well get this over with.” I tell them as I turn around and head into the school. I walk into the school and head to the Front Office to get my schedule. After I grab my schedule I head to my first period Chemistry, immediately I smell something amazing, like the woods after a rainstorm mixed with newly cut wood. As I head to my class door the scent gets stronger, as I was about to walk in I heard the teacher yell for the students to be quiet. “Hello class, before we start off, I would like to introduce one of our new students.” The teacher says as I walk in, scanning the students for where that smell is coming from since all I can hear is Vanessa purring from the smell. “This is Ms. Katherine Smith, I expect everyone to treat her with respe-” The teacher says but I cut him off when I spot the boy, “MINE” I growl out, my fangs extending out. I can see the realization set in his eyes mixed with fear, I whimper along with Vanessa, ‘He’s afraid of us’ She says, which makes us fill with guilt and sadness. Before I could do anything he shoots out of his chair and bolts it out the other door of the classroom. I let out another growl and chase after him, seeing him turn right a bit down the hallway. I use my inhuman speed to get in front of him on top of the stairs, staring down at him with a smirk on my lips. ‘He sure is fast. For a human’ Vanessa says. He looks up at me and freezes for a moment, he then curses “Shit” under his breath and jumps over the railing but by the time he landed and was about to take off I was already there and grabbed him, turning him around and looked into his so amazing blue eyes and growled out, “You. Are. Mine!” Then he passes out.


End file.
